Total Drama: BW Pokémon Adventures
by Switch - On - 97
Summary: This a side story to Total Drama: Black and White and it tells the story from the POV of the trainer's Pokemon. What little adventures will they get up to and how do they interact with their fellow Pokemon.


_**Disclaimer: I don't own Pokémon, nor do I own Total Drama.**_

**-A-**

PK 01: The Big Day

**The day has come for Professor Sam to give the three starter Pokémon to the three beginning trainers. Tepig, Snivy and Oshawott begin their last day in Sam's Pokémon lab.**

**-A-**

An alarm clock went off and it was still before dawn, a boy who was quite pudgy and wore a horizontal striped shirt with short pants got out of bed and he walked into the shower and it was boiling hot and this woke him up even if he did a girlie scream in the process.

He walked over to the habitat room where he kept the Pokémon that he would be giving out today. "Rise and Shine!" the gamer geek yelled and the blinds on the windows automatically opened letting in the faint sunlight from the outside.

And he walked over to three Pokémon and one of them had a teal torso with blue feet and ears, his face was white, and so were his stubby arms, he had a brown round nose and he had a shell on his belly.

The other also a bipedal Pokémon and had a slender build, she was green with a cream underbelly and a yellow line going down her back. She had brown reptilian eye on the side of her long face and she had a three pointed leaf tail.

Finally the last one was a quadruped pig like Pokémon which had an orange body with a dark brown band covering his lower back and rear. A yellow stripe was on his snout with the upper portion being a very dark brown. He had a pig like nose and pointy ears and finally he had a curly tail which had a pink sphere on the end of it.

"So how is everybody doing?" Sam asked.

"Osha! Osha! Osha!" Oshawott yelled and he was jumping in the air.

"Sni..." Snivy muttered and turned away

"Tep, Tepig." Tepig he said sounding nervous.

"Nice to hear, that. Even though I have no idea what you guys are saying. Anyway, I'll get to preparing your and the other Pokémon's food..." Sam looked at his lab coat pocket. "...Right after I finish this level really quick." and he picked up his hand held and began playing it.

Snivy sighed and decided to sit by the window. Sam left the room leaving just the three in the room.

Oshawott was the first to speak. "So I guess today is the big day!" he exclaimed.

"Yeah, Sam just mentioned that, genius." Snivy said cruelly.

"Hey don't pick on him." Tepig defended. "We all just have to look our best so we all can finally go on a Pokémon journey."

"It's overrated. I just want a trainer with the same winning mentallity as me. Unfortunately none of the trainers that I have currently been with fit that description."

"So you just want to battle, and win?" Oshawott questioned.

"No I want to travel the world and be a complete nut-case!" she said sarcastically. "Oh wait, that's you twenty four seven." she said raising her voice. "You must remind your trainer to teach you sarcasm."

"Whatever I'm going to look my best!" and Oshawott ran over to the bathroom and closed the door.

"Idiot." Snivy muttered. "Hey, Tepig. You wanna sit up here with me or what?"

"Oh right." and Tepig jumped up onto a chair and onto the windowsill. "So uh, Snivy. What are you hoping for this time?"

"Well since I've been on the battlefield many times, I already know the trainer I'm looking for."

"That's great, so do you think I'll get picked?" he asked drooping his ears down.

"Huh?"

"I mean, well I know I'm not that powerful, even Oshawott knows that, but I'm also the least popular, at least compared to you two."

"Tepig my friend, if a trainer overlooks you then they will be mistaken, you're Ember is getting pretty powerful." she complimented.

Tepig blushed in embarrassment. "How did you know that?"

"Well I saw you practising one night and well I decided to watch you from then onwards. Don't take this the wrong way okay, but out of all the Pokémon here, you are the least annoying one to talk to."

"Thanks Snivy, you might not know it, but it means a lot, but still what if I don't get chosen."

"Sorry, I didn't think that far ahead, if you want advice you're better off talking to Minccino. But all you're going to get from me is that, if you do get chosen, keep training hard. And maybe, just maybe. You'll be able to be as good as me."

"No you're just teasing me aren't you?"

"Does a Cubchoo sneeze water?" she asked rhetorically. Snivy then playfully pushed Tepig off the windowsill and he fell but he fell on his feet. "So you're learning." and she jumped down to him.

"Hey Snivy, do you think we can still be friends after we get picked?"

"Maybe... C'mon we have to eat before Oshawott tries to eat our food again."

-A-

Sam had the Pokémon put in their Pokéballs and he got to the door and he fixed himself and dusted off his lab coat and he walked to the automatic door

"Sorry to keep you guys waiting, I was stuck on level 35 of castle warriors hehe anyway let's get started. I'm Professor Wyatt. Sam Wyatt to be precise. Now you're wondering why I'm giving your Pokémon, well it's to…"

"Observe the bond people have with their Pokémon." Courtney interrupted in a fast tone "Look can we skip all that and get to the main reason why we're here?" she said cheekily

"Alright fine then. I wanted to explain how you control your Pokémon but fine well skip all that." Sam repiled with an annoyed voice. "Here are the three Pokémon the three of you will leave with. Starting with Oshawott, the Sea Otter Pokémon a water type." and he threw the Pokéball in the air and he came out and landed.

"_Okay, no to use the power of cuteness." _Oshawott thought and he gave the three soon to be trainers a cute stare.

"Aww, Courtney isn't that just the cutest thing you've ever seen." Bridgette cooed

"No comment." Courtney said while she rolled her eyes at Bridgette.

Then Sam continued "Next we have Tepig, the Fire Pig Pokémon a fire type." and Tepig flew out of the Pokéball and exhaled embers from it snout as soon as he came out of the Pokéball.

"_I hope that was good enough to impress one of them." _Tepig thought.

"That's pretty cool." Gill said admiring Tepig's flames

"I'll say." Bridgette agreed

"It looks promising." Courtney admitted

"Finally." Sam said "We have Snivy, the Grass Snake Pokémon a grass type." she came out and folded her arms and had a confident grin on her face.

"_I going to get picked so I don't have to try impress them. It's all about attitude."_

"Whoa, now this Pokémon looks powerful." Gill said

"Now there's a Pokémon with a desire to win!" Courtney stated

"It's… okay I guess." Bridgette said

"_Oh no you didn't..." _ Snivy thought and she gave Bridgette a death stare which scared Bridgette.

"Okay okay you're more than ok, your awesome." she stuttered

"_That's what I thought!"_

"Now you guys take your pick while I get busy." Then Sam takes out his handheld and gets back to his game.

"_Typical..." _Tepig and Servine thought in unison.

"So, ladies first." Said Gill

Courtney then grinned "The choice is obvious I'm choosing Snivy."

Snivy then put her arms on it's waist, grinned and closed her eyes. _"This much was obvious, and this girl looks like she hates to lose, I've been waiting for a trainer of her calibre._

"Impossible! How could she get picked first! I'm the cute one!" Oshawott yelled as he was throwing a tantrum and he was waving his scalchop everywhere.

Meanwhile Tepig bowed his head in shame. "Well I should have know she would be picked first, I just hope I'm not picked last to be stuck with a trainer."

"Well you pick your partner Gill." Bridgette requested.

"Okay." He then looked at Tepig then Oshawott and repeated this until several times even the Pokémon got annoyed with this.

"_Make your choice already!" _Oshawott and Tepig thought.

"Okay I choose Tepig!" He says in dramatic fashion and points to his new partner

"He picked me? He picked me. He picked me!" Tepig yelled as he was jumping up in celebration.

Meanwhile Oshawott is devestated. _"How could I be picked last. Maybe Snivy was right. Maybe I am useless."_

Bridgette walks over to Oshawott and tries to comfort the sad Pokémon

"If it makes you feel better I would have chosen you from the start, I kinda have a soft spot for water types." Then Oshawott's eyes sparkled.

"_She is beautiful, how can such kindness be inside one human!?" _the sea otter thought to himself

-A-

They were outside walking down town Nuvema Town and their Pokémon were walking next to them. Then Courtney and Bridgette were started their conversation.

"So where are you going to start Courtney?" Bridgette asked

She then chuckled after hearing this. "Where do you think? I'm going to start my journey by beating the Striaton City Gym Leader!" Then Courtney realised something. "Uhh Gamer Geek forgot to give me a badge case."

"Hey I'm going to get one too." Said Gill

"Tsh you're going to challenge the Pokémon Gyms."

"Pokémon gyms?" Tepig asked out loud getting the attention of Snivy and Oshawott

"It's where trainers go and test their skills against tough opponents and their Pokémon, and they also use one type of Pokémon. Don't worry you two will get it eventually, it's not so bad." Snivy explained

"Oh I see." Tepig said.

"Don't worry, you'll be fine, the first gym is a bug type gym so you'll be fine." Snivy assured

"Well yeah, I will win all the gym badges and enter and win the Unova League."

"How do I put this delicately? Your knowledge of Pokémon is similar to that of a six year old."

"Okay Court, that's a little uncalled for." Bridgette stated

"It's okay Bridge I'll change her opinion of me after I beat her in a battle."

"Tsh you're going to scare me with a type disadvantage? Okay rookie you're on!"

Harold was going to referee for the match and he stood in the centre of the battlefield in Nuvema Town

"Ready to lose Gill?!" Courtney said with a grin

"Not to you. Let's win this Tepig!" said Gill

"You got it partner! Now you'll see how powerful I've become, Snivy!" Tepig grinned.

"No way will Snivy and I lose our first battle as partners. Right Snivy?!" said Courtney

"You wont understand me but anyway. Don't think I'll go easy on you, just because we are friends, on the battlefield I fight to win."

"Hey Oshawott why don't you watch the battle, they may be our friends but on the battle field their our rivals."

"Yeah, beat her, Tepig! Show her that she isn't as much of a big shot as she thinks is!" Oshawott yelled.

"I'll give you the first move Gill."

"Thanks Courtney. Now Tepig use Tackle!"

"Here I come, Snivy!" Tepig charged into Snivy with full force and sent Snivy back into a tree.

"So you are stronger, I'm proud." Snivy praised

"Let's finish this use Ember!" Gill yelled

Tepig's rounded tail end glowed red and shot embers at Snivy.

"I won't lose, Snivy use Leaf Tornado!"

And Snivy went upside down and started to spin creating a tornado of leaves using it's tail. Snivy used Leaf Tornado to deflect Tepig's Ember. "I was going to do that anyway. I guess great minds must think alike."

"What! How did you do that!?" Gill asked

"I told you, I won't lose! Snivy use Vine Whip!"

"Now the real battle begins, Tepig!" Snivy extended vines from it's neck and started whipping Tepig with them.

"Tepig dodge it!" Gill yelled

But Tepig couldn't get out of the way of the super-fast Vine Whip.

"That Vine Whip is too fast. Tepig can't dodge them."

Snivy retracted the vines "Hey Tepig, you holding up alright?" Snivy asked

"I'm fine. In fact..."

"Tepig use Ember!"

"You don't learn do you? Snivy use Leaf Tornado!"

And like the last time Ember was deflected by Leaf Tornado. "C'mon your trainer can't be this uncreative." said Snivy.

"Now, Snivy Tackle!"

"Well do the same. Tepig use Tackle!"

Tepig and Snivy ran into each other's heads and Tepig rammed Snivy back a little. "Ouch! That actually hurt, so you haven't only been working on your fire type moves."

"You better believe it!" Tepig said

Courtney thought to herself _"Hmm it would seem that Tepig's physical attacks are quite powerful. So it's time to end this"_

"Tepig use Ember once more!"

"Snivy dodge it!"

Snivy jumped over Tepig's Ember.

"Snivy use Vine Whip and throw Tepig into the air."

Snivy was thinking about the attack. _"Well this is new, okay I'll give it a shot." _Snivy thought.

"Huh what the?!" Gill shouted

The vines wrapped around Tepig's mid section. _"What's going on?" _Tepig thought.

Tepig was thrown into the air by Vine Whip.

"Now Snivy finish this with Leaf Tornado!"

"_Sorry Tepig, but this has to end. I'm sorry." _Snivy thought.

Before Tepig fell to the ground it was caught with Leaf Tornado and Snivy sharply jerked it's body to slam Tepig into the ground.

"Tepig no!" Gill screamed

Then Tepig's eyes were replaced with still black sprials.

Harold announces "Tepig is unable to battle so Snivy wins and the victory goes to Courtney!

Then Gill ran to his wounded Pokémon

"You were great Tepig. Take a good rest." and Gill returned Tepig to his Pokéball.

"See I told you, I wouldn't lose. Snivy that was a perfect performance. Return."

"_Thanks partner..." _Snivy thought before being pulled into the Pokéball.

"Well I'm off the Striaton City to win my first gym badge." Coutney said and she walked through Route 1 to Striaton City.

Bridgette tried to comfort Gill "You know it's not bad to lose to Courtney, I mean she really hates to lose."

"I'm not bummed at all in fact I more fired up! Now that I have Courtney as a rival I know how much stronger me and Tepig must become."

"Wow that's great, hey how about me and Oshawott help out?"

"_Were going to do what now?" _Oshawott thought.

"Sure that will be great." said Gill

-A-

At Gill's house the next day his mom was saying goodbye to her son before he left.

"Goodbye Gill, enjoy yourself out there, and make sure your nice to your Pokémon."

"Don't worry I will mom."

"Oh and Tepig take care of my son for me? I know he likes getting into trouble."

"Hahahaha! How am I going to take care of you?" Tepig said while laughing

"Mom!" Gill moaned

"Sorry I couldn't resist now you and Tepig go out and enjoy yourselves."

"Thanks, Bye mom." He yelled as he went over to the edge of Nuvema Town

-A-

Bridgette and Gill were at the edge of Nuvema Town.

"So your parents agreed to let you go." Gill asked

"Yeah after some convincing."

"Alright let's go." Gill shouted. Then he realized something and asked Bridgette. "Where are going?"

Bridgette rolled her eyes "Were going to Accumula Town first, then from there we can get to Striaton City."

"Ok then let's go." Gill screamed

As they began running Tepig was looking at the nature around him. _"So this is a Pokémon Journey. I'll make sure to do my best for Gill and myself!" _Tepig thought as his journey began.

-A-

**A/N: This is something I'm trying out. I thought a side series focusing on the Pokémon would be a nice change of pace and this will be about any trainer's Pokémon not just on Tepig. So if you have any suggestions for the next chapter, please send them to me via a PM and leave a review and tell me what you think, and whether I should continue this or not.**


End file.
